Applications and other computing resources for an organization may be located on the premises of the organization and/or in the cloud. The cloud is a term that is often used as a metaphor for the Internet. It draws on the idea that computation, software, data access, storage, and other resources may be provided by entities connected to the Internet without requiring users to know the location or other details about the computing infrastructure that delivers those resources. Problems arise in environments where some resources for an organization are provided from the cloud and some are provided by servers located on the premises of the organization.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.